


Pepper Prank

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Snowboard Kids
Genre: Comedy, Female Sneezing, Humor, Male & Female Sneezing, Male Sneezing, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Revenge, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Damien finally succeeds in getting the Snowboard Kids through a prank involving some pepper. But what he doesn't know is that they're planning to get back at him.





	

Damien was constantly upset about the Snowboard Kids. The fact that they were humans and he was an alien angered him a lot. Every day, he tried to act as normal as possible when near the other townspeople, but they kept remembering that he was an alien, which broke his plans. He tried a different prank on the Snowboard Kids every day, but they always backfired on him. Oftentimes, when that happened, the kids would generally humiliate him. Damien didn’t know what to do about the Snowboard Kids. One day, he came up with a prank that he never used before - to make them sneeze.

Damien quietly went to Slash's house while he was at school and went into the kitchen. He saw that the ceiling fan was off, and when he saw a nearby pepper shaker (clear, glass base with a pile of black pepper inside and a grey lid with nine large holes), he came up with an evil plan to make the Kids sneeze. He took a ladder, grabbed the pepper shaker and climbed up to the fan. He shook pepper all over the five paddles. He knew for sure that, when someone turned it on using the string connected to the fan, the pepper would fall down onto that person and make them sneeze. He put the pepper back on the table and the ladder back outside, and adjusted the fan as carefully as he could to make sure it would turn on when someone pulled the string. This way, nobody would ever know that Damien was there or what he had done. He left the house, hid under the window in the backyard and watched through the window for Slash to come home.

Later, Slash not only came home, but also brought his friends Jam, Nancy and Wendy to hang out for a while.

"Do you guys want some soda?" Slash asked.

"Go get it, dude!" Jam said.

"Yes, I would like some," Wendy said.

"Yeah!" Nancy said.

Damien was watching and waiting as Slash went to get a six-pack of soda and his friends went to the living room to wait for their drinks.

"It's kind of hot in here," Slash said to himself. Holding the pack in one hand, he used the other hand to pull the string on the fan and turn it on. The fan first rotated slowly, but it quickly increased in speed in a matter of seconds until it reached maximum speed. The pepper that Damien had poured onto it flew off the paddles and rained down, all over Slash, who was just about to leave.

"What the...?" Slash thought just as some pepper landed onto him. He hadn't realized what Damien had done, and he made the unfortunate mistake of inhaling the pepper through his nose. That was when it happened; a sneeze began to build and challenged Slash to a big, bad battle, causing him to inhale repeatedly.

"Ahhh... AHHH-- AHHH--"

Damien grew a sinister smile. His prank was working. He had never seen or heard Slash sneeze - or any of the Snowboard Kids, for that matter - and he decided it would be interesting to see what it would be like if one of them did and what would happen. Slash kept inhaling until he let out one of the biggest, loudest sneezes Damien had ever heard.

“AHHH-- AHHH-- AHHH-CHOOOOOO!!!”

Such a disastrous noise was enough that the kids in the living room could hear it. All three of them were surprised as they had never heard Slash sneeze; well, they did hear him sneeze, but none of the ones he ever did were that loud. This was the first exception they had ever heard in their lives.

“What was that?!” Jam asked.

“It sounded like a sneeze,” Wendy said.

“NO WAY!” Nancy said in surprise. “No one can sneeze like that!”

The kids went into the kitchen where Slash was, just before he began to sneeze again as the pepper was refusing to give up.

“Ahhh-- AHHH-CHOOOO! AHHH-CHOOOO!”

The others ran over to Slash as he sneezed. They were all concerned about him.

“Slash, are you alright?” Nancy asked.

“Guys, there-- AHHH-CHOO!! There was pepper on the-- AHHH-CHOO!!”

“On the fan?” Jam asked as though he had seen this before.

“Yeah,” Slash said as his sneezing ended temporarily, and he rubbed his nose on the back of his hand.

Damien was laughing evilly to himself that his scheme had worked. He came to the conclusion that Slash always sneezed like that. But the effects were just beginning, because the other Kids began to sneeze as well.

Nancy was the first of them, as she inhaled the pepper that was still flying around, and now a sneeze of her own was coming to get her.

“Ahhh-- AHHH-- AHHH--!”

She was inhaling and everyone could hear her. They ran out of the way, expecting huge sneezes, but the sneezes that came out weren’t quite as big.

“AHHH-- Choo! Choo!”

Nancy sneezed twice into her hands, and the kids calmed down for the moment because they didn’t expect her to sneeze like that. The sneezes were very quiet, and almost sounded faked.

“Oh, that was close. I thought you were going to blow up,” Jam said.

"That stuff works wonders!” Nancy said.

Damien was quite disappointed when he heard Nancy. He was expecting a powerful sneeze, or at least a large or loud one.

Jam was the next one to sneeze, and his was going to be comparatively larger than Nancy’s.

“Ahhh-- AHHH--”

He tried to stop himself and put a hand over his mouth. It seemed as though the sneeze disappeared, so he removed his hand, but that turned out to be a big mistake.

“AHHH-CHOO!!!”

His sneeze was quite loud and surprised the others. Damien heard Jam sneeze, and all negative thoughts involving Nancy disappeared. Jam continued to sneeze as he tried to talk to Wendy.

“AHHH-CHOO!! Wendy, what… AHHH-CHOO!! ...should we do? AHHH-CHOO!!”

“We’ll have to wait until everyone stops,” Wendy said. Then, however, she began to sneeze herself.

“Ahhh… AHHH--!!”

Not wanting to end up like her friends, Wendy thought fast and put her right forefinger directly under her nose, expecting to stop the sneeze. But that didn’t work for her.

“AHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOO!!! AHHH-CHOOOOOO!! AHHH-CHOOOO!”

She sneezed loudly, three times in a row, all of which alerted her friends to what she was doing. They turned around and saw her rubbing her nose with that same forefinger.

“You okay?” Jam asked.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Wendy said, just before another sneeze approached her and she inhaled for one more loud sneeze. “Ahhh-- Ahhh-- CHOOOO!”

Having had enough fun getting to see the kids sneeze, Damien ran back on his spaceship, laughing evilly. It seemed as though he had finally gotten his revenge, and he just couldn’t be happier.

Back inside the house, Nancy pulled on the rope, which turned off the fan, stopped the pepper from being blown around and brought everyone’s sneezing to an end. Everyone proceeded to rub their noses - Slash on the back of his hand, Jam on his arm, and Wendy and Nancy on their forefingers.

“Oh, my gosh, man,” Jam said. “That stuff really works. I thought it only did on TV.”

“Nope,” Slash said. “And who the heck put pepper on the fan?”

“There’s only one person who could do something so evil,” Wendy said. “Damien.”

“I was just about to say that!” Nancy said. “We need to do something. We need revenge.”

The other kids agreed, and then tried to think of a plan.


End file.
